Thanatopsis
by KS Filler Bunny
Summary: In their sixth year Ron,Harry and Hermione are unwillingly dragged into the middle of a turf war between vampires and werewolves. But is there more to this "turf war"? Did I forget to mention Ron becomes a Necromancer? Follows canon. Gore and language.


Thanatopsis- Latin for seeing death

Where thy pale form was laid, with many tears, Nor in the embrace of ocean, shall exist Thy image. Earth, that nourished thee, shall claim Thy growth, to be resolved to earth again, And, lost each human trace, surrendering up Thine individual being, shalt thou go To mix forever with the elements. -excerpt from "Thanatopsis" By William Cullen Bryant

* * *

Thanatopsis

Prologue

Remus pulled the collar of his bomber jacket up to his hears to protect his face from the wind that whipped furiously around him as he continued to walk amongst the crowd. He searched the old brick buildings not keeping his eyes where he was going and bumped into a young man with a green mohawk, leather jacket, and purple fishnet stockings and he swore profuse. Remus stood up gingerly and brushed the dirt off of his ragged jeans and looked up to the bar in which the young rocker had left: Angelo's Pub. Bingo.

He entered the bar and inhaled the scent of black and milds, alcohol, and cheap perfume. The rock music blared loudly so 'normal' passerbys could not hear the screeches of demons caught without their pocketbooks. He bumped shoulders with almost every inhabitant in the bar and turned down offers by every prostitute before he found who he was looking for. His black hair was shaved very short except in the front where it was spiked, holey jeans which matched his tattered jacket covered in patches and beat up sneakers. A scowl crossed his heavily pierced and eyelined face as he took a hit from whatever was smoking in his right hand followed by a swig of the vodka in his left hand. Remus sat down next to him as the other werewolf grabbed a shot glass and filled it up as he handed it to Remus.

"Remus…" the dark-haired man started in a drunked slur, not intending to finish his sentence. "Eko, how've you been?" Remus replied in a more harsh tone than normal, running a hand through his short sandy blonde hair. Eko grunted and answered with the scowl that he had earlier, "Just frickin great

out in the boonies, as the Americans call it, doing work for Rhinefrank. Wouldn't you know that hunters enjoy moonlight hunting? Got two shotgun shells in my side. Didn't get what I needed so I didn't get paid. Then after five years I get a call from you and I meet you in this hell hole full of empaths charging me for their services and they charge 3 galleons for one bottle of fuckin muggle alcohol here. I'm just fucking peachy Remus." He growled in his slurred Irish accent.

"Yes I still see you are Mr. Conversationalist as always. Albus asked me to talk to Alastor about getting assistance from your pack to help fight Voldemort." Remus said scratching his newly developing goatee. Eko put out the marijuana he was smoking and turned on his barstool to get closer to Remus.

"Don think we can do that. There's another turf war stirring up amongs us 'part-humans'. And I suppose you've heard of Fudge's new plan to control us werewolves?" Eko said quickly hoping to change the subject to avoid questions. Remus laughed as he pulled out a cigarette and handed one to Eko, "You mean the tagging and sending us to 'happy camps'? Yes it is quite the controversy as Umbridge has never been so bold as to suggest concentration camps to exterminate us. Stupid Nazi bitch. I'm not too worried. Madame Bones won't pass it and there are a few others including McWayne, his son is a werewolf."

Eko lit his own cigarette handing the lighter to Remus and shrugged, "We are not to sure how the vote will go now since that You-Know-Who son of a bitch is running around. We could use someone like you on our side."

"No, I know how Alastor Rhinefrank works. But I still am not fully positive on what he's planning. Do you?" Remus asked sternly. Eko grinned broadly "Come with me and you'll find out." He mocked in a sing-song voice. Remus backed off, "I won't be involved in something that will tarnish our reputation any more than it is. It's already fucked up as it is." Remus slurred, as he was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol and the pot suffocating him.

"Our reputation won't matter in a couple months, but Alastor told me you would be helping us." Eko finished, struggling to narrow his eyes as his lopsided grin became malicious. With a sense of foreboding in the air Remus jumped off the barstool and turned to run until a loud bang cut through the band and the pub's inhabitants conversations. The older werewolf went flying into a table bleeding profusely from his chest. "Good shot Paris." Eko laughed drunkenly as he patted the young man on the back. "Let's go."

Paris swung the shotgun onto his shoulder and picked up Remus as he adorned the other shoulder. He was a young man around 18 with a tanned good looking face brightened by a good natured smile. Bleach blonde hair stuck out from underneath a ragged camo baseball cap. He wore a Bama Roll Tide football shirt, torn khaki shorts, and beat up Nikes. As he turned to follow Eko he turned to the stunned and silenced people and waved. "Sorry about the disturbance folks. Hope yall enjoy your drinks!" He said in a friendly southern drawl. When the three werewolves left, willing or not, the other demons and wizards went about their business.

They continued down the sidewalk getting stares from the crack addicts and homeless people on the streets of London. Paris raised his eyebrows in interest and excitement, "What's next?" Eko continued walking but still replied, "We deliver him to Jaxx and get this war started."

* * *

A/N:Well here is the prologue! I pretty much have it written I just have to add the 'ands' and 'buts' to it and stuff. I will be able to get a lot of work done this week but I won't be able to post it until I can get back home. I live on the MS gulf coast close to Mobile so we have to evacuate for Ivan. So if my computer is still here when I return I will update. I just wanted to get this out. One little note: the pronounciation of Eko- eeko. One more thing:

Disclaimer: guess what! I don't own Harry Potter! Surprised you didn't I?


End file.
